


Little Things

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It was the little things that Becker loved about Sarah. The little wrinkle that would appear between her eyes when she was confronted by a problem and the look she'd get when she finally figured out an answer. The strand of hair that would escape and fall into her face, making him itch to brush it aside. The way she'd reach out automatically for his hand when she needed help to climb over something, just assuming he'd be there when she needed him. But most of all he loved the smile she reserved just for him and the way her eyes would light up when he stole a kiss behind a tree or in a dark corner of the lab. She'd kiss him back and then scold him, sending him back to work with a flea in his ear and a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Little Things" Dave Berry


End file.
